Notes on death and world domination
by loopycathair
Summary: Miru's little sister is shocked when she wakes up in bed with Light Yagami not like that you pervs! She's gotten what she always wanted a chance to help her favorite anime character. An accompaniment fic for Sarimi's 'Upside Down' pairing still undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey I'm writing this as an accompaniment fanfic for ****Sarimia's fanfic Upside down, the dimensional angels are hers as well as Miru and Minbou. Amiru is mine though, please read and review. If you want a full understanding of all the events mentioned in this story you should read her story first. Enjoy. -Annie **

**(CHAPTER ONE: LIGHT'S NEW PARTNER)**

I am Amiru Kika, my life was boring, I admit it. I had nothing, well nothing except my older sister, but I was angry at her recently. She had gone to fruit's basket! Without me! And more specifically without telling me, indecently she still hasn't told me. I had had to spy on her and her friend Minbou, they were Dimensional Angels. Of course Miru's an angel I almost laugh at myself for not suspecting earlier, everything happens to Miru. I admit I was jealous, but who wouldn't be? She had gone to her favorite anime, found love and on top of it all she could go to other dimensions. Did everything have work out perfectly for Miru? I still don't know how she managed to take the whole shed with her the first time.

Miru and I watch anime, or rather I watch anime in my room and she watches anime in hers. Miru likes lighter anime than I do, I watch Death Note. Part of the reason Miru doesn't watch anime with me is because she says I get too emotional while watching. And of course I was always the most emotional when watching Death Note. I ground my teeth together in fury as he made so many mistakes! I understood that he didn't want to give up half of his life for the shinigami eyes but couldn't he have just gotten one of his followers to touch a piece of the death note and get them? It was to these thoughts that I fell asleep in my bed annoyed and wishing I could have helped.

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. For one thing the bed was exceedingly more comfortable than my own, and there was an unnatural warmth beside me. I rolled over and found myself face to face with the sleeping face of Light Yagami. I froze, _what on earth? _For almost five moments I stayed completely still, and then an almost insane smile spread over my face. My wish had somehow come true! I was in Death Note! I had somehow gotten something similar to Miru's power! (I'm pretty sure I'm not an angel though.) I could correct his mistakes, I would help him succeed. I would make him a God, with that solemn vow made I slowly crawled off the bed and knelt beside the bed. It wouldn't do for Light to wake up with a smiling teenage girl staring at him intently, (he might scream and that was too undignified for a God).

As I knelt by his bed I realized something was wrong, my arms and legs felt strange, and since when did people make beds so high? I stood up and went to the mirror in the corner of his room, what I saw there shocked me possibly more than being sent to the Death Note world. I looked like a seven year old! I had always been short for my age, but now I looked like a kid! My black hair was shorter and hung in unruly spikes around my ears, my blue eyes seemed to have grown large and round. I looked like a innocent child, like a porcelain doll, I looked sickeningly sweet. I almost gagged when I realized that the clothing I was wearing was now three sizes too large, it made me look like some urchin not at all fitting for Light's new partner! I grinned at that thought Light's 'partner'.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

Light had woken up to an unnaturally warm bed, and a slight shuffling noise. He sat up immediately and turned in the direction of the noise, only to see a small figure standing in front of his mirror. He had asked the figure why it was in his room, it had spun around revealing it to be a small girl who looked about seven.

When Light spoke Amiru had spun around so quickly she almost fell, she caught herself and turned to light bowing deeply in front of him.

"Light-sama, it's an honor."

She bowed again, Light stared for a moment.

"Answer the question."

"Of course Light-sama, My name is Amiru Kotari. (I gave him a fake last name so he wouldn't be able to kill me.) I am in your room because it is where you are, but more specifically I am here to help you."

I said all of this in the space of a minute and was slightly breathless at the end. Light was staring at me with slight apprehension and curiosity.

"Help me with what?"

"I am here to help you change the world, I am here to help make you a God."

"What are you talking about?"

Of course he's lying but he's just being cautious, I'll just have to say something that he won't expect.

"Is Ryuk here yet?"

Well that certainly got his attention, he looked like I had slapped him. And then suddenly his face went glacial.

"How do you know about Ryuk?"

He asked an icy glare marring his perfect face, I sighed this was going to be more difficult than I suspected.

"Shinigami-san is the one who dropped the death note I kno-"

Suddenly I felt a piercing pain on my back and turned to see silvery blue wings spouting from my shoulder blades, they weren't angel wings. They were thinner and looked more like butterfly wings, a pleased smile formed as I stroked one of my wings. I felt completely connected to them like they were simply one of my arms, I flexed my new wings and they fluttered slightly shimmering. I noticed something strange they were dusted lightly with what looked like gold dust, as I thought on this a thought struck me I knew what it was. It was _Fairy dust_. And suddenly I knew exactly what I was.

"I'm a Fairy, and I am here to give you the future."


	2. Chapter 2

**(CHAPTER TWO: INFORMATION GAINED)**

For the next few hours Light asked me every question he could think of. Ranging from how I had become a fairy, (I told him I didn't really know but that I was probably born with it and it had just awakened recently.) That inevitably led to where I was from, I told him I was from another world, his eyes had widened at that and he stared at me in shock for a moment. After he had finally gotten over his shock he had smiled a smile that made him look like a little boy being told fairy tales, a smile had stretched across my face at seeing his expression. When we got to the question of how old I was and I had told him I was about to turn sixteen he had laughed, and asked why I was so small.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with entering this world."

After his first round of questions was over he had stared at me for a long time a thoughtful expression taking over his face. Then he spoke,

"Earlier you said you were here to help me, what did you mean?"

"I know L's real name."

That was all I had to say the minute the words were out of my mouth Light's entire face morphed into a smile, his very eyes seemed to sparkle. I felt as if my entire existence was focused on that smile and that if it disappeared I would too. The sudden rush of feeling towards him threw me for a moment, how could I have become so attached in the last few minutes? I brushed the thought away like a cobweb, Light looked like he was about to say something.

"How?"

He said only that but I knew what he was asking, I wondered if I should refrain from telling him but that thought only brought on a sharp pain near my heart at the thought of betraying him. I couldn't lie to Light, my loyalty ran too deep, to hurt him would be to hurt myself. As these thoughts ran through my head my wings fluttered slightly, I felt something brush over my right wing lightly. My eyes focused suddenly on Light his hand was outstretched fingers inching towards my wings his eyes silently asking for my permission. I nodded and reached out with my wing towards his hand, his fingers once again brushed my wing I didn't pull back this time. He looked at my shimmering wing wonder plainly visible on his face, the fairy dust lightly covered his hand he drew back and looked at his hand examining the dust curiously. I contained the small whine that threatened to leave my throat when he withdrew his hand it had been strangely pleasant his fingers caressing my wing, my veins hummed at the pleasant feeling.

"What is this?"

He asked, looking at me as though I held the answers to the universe. I blushed lightly as he stared at me.

"It's fairy dust."

I said simply, he stared at me the childish wonder present once again in his eyes. I imagined what this must seem like to him, a creature from a story book appearing and offering him all his wildest dreams. It must seem like a dream, tinged faintly with the nightmarish thought that I might suddenly disintegrate into a pile of the fairy dust that covered my wings. The curiosity in his eyes became stronger than the worry that I was a figment of his imagination created through the stress put on him by L and he asked another question.

"Doe's it do anything?"

He asked breathlessly, his eyes burning with a million questions. I smiled again, I seemed to be smiling more tonight than I had my entire life.

"Yes, it has many uses. If given willingly by a fairy it will grant the receiver many gifts temporarily."

I did not know where the information came from, except that it seemed as natural as my instincts like I had been born with the knowledge in my blood. He leaned forward eagerly wanting to know more.

"What gifts?"

His voice smoldered, his eyes burned they looked like pools of molten gold, his very being seemed to be on fire. For a moment I thought I would crumble into a pile of ash, so heated was his gaze.

"If used correctly fairy dust can give the power of flight and invisibility, it will also heighten the senses if only for a short amount of time. It depends on the amount of fairy dust used."

Triumph blazed in his eyes he knew that with me on his side there was no way L could win, with the Death Note and the fairy that had appeared out of the blue in his room on his side he was invincible. But then something in his eyes faltered as if he had discovered a flaw in his plan that he had previously overlooked. He sagged suddenly, I took a step forward and grasped his hand worried. And then those eyes that had looked at me in childish wonderment, those eyes I had compared with molten gold, looked at me with mistrust a silent accusation present in their fiery depths. I stumbled back, his accusatory stare felt like a hot metal poker imbedded in my heart shriveling it, what had I done wrong? I frantically recalled all that had been said in the last few minutes and found nothing I could imagine would insult or upset him. I looked at him my eyes pleading for forgiveness for whatever unknown crime I had committed. Finally he spoke.

"Why are you offering your help? What do you want in return?"

He thought I wanted something? Well that certainly explained why he had suddenly not trusted me, I sighed of course this couldn't just be easy. He was a genius, and most likely he must have thought I had an ulterior motive. How could I convince him that I was on his side? My thoughts ran around in circles trying to find a way to prove my loyalty, and suddenly I stumbled onto a solution.

"I'll kill L for you, right now if you want. I'll go strangle him with my bare hands, I am loyal to you I want nothing other than to stay by your side while you conquer this world."

I had no idea where any of this had come from, when had I sworn my loyalty to him? I couldn't remember, it seemed as if I had been born loyal to him. But wait hadn't this started as a way to just meet my favorite anime character? Since when was I ready to die for him? Ready to murder for him? Since when had the dearest wish of my heart been to stay by his side for eternity? Where had this budding seed of affection come from? As I thought all this Light continued to stare at me his expression completely confused.

"I mean it, I'll go now if you want."

He stared at me for a few moments before answering me.

"Why are you doing this if not for personal gain?"

"I want to be with you, if I am allowed to stay with you I am willing to do whatever you ask of me."

He looked at me for long moment his eyes scrutinizing mine, looking for some lie or deception. He found none. Finally he sighed and spoke,

"As proof of your loyalty I want you to use your fairy dust on me, but rest assured should something go wrong your name will be written in the Death Note before you can take another breath."

I nodded it was to be expected there was no way he would blindly trust me, fairy wings or not. So I brought one of my wings forward and brushed it gently across his face dusting it with gold making him look even more like a heavenly being then he had looked before.

"Now what do I do think 'Happy thoughts'."

He said sarcasm lacing his words. I shook my head a small smile forming on my lips.

"Nothing so cliché as that, all you have to do is focus on your driving force, your hopes and dreams, all that you wish to achieve, concentrate on your goal. Think of everything that motivates you."

He closed his eyes, and for few moments I was free to gaze upon his face without the fear that his burning eyes would suddenly burn me to a crisp. He really is beautiful, I thought. His pale gold hair shimmered in the dim light forming a strange halo around his pale face, _Miru isn't an angel he is_. An avenging angel, I mused clever and lethal and beautiful all at once. Had there ever been another like him? I doubted it, I couldn't imagine another with his presence, there couldn't be another man alive with his burning eyes. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice he had started floating in the air until I suddenly felt his burning eyes focused on me once more. I looked up and there he was a phantom set of wings on his back that mirrored mine except for their translucent appearance, his face shimmering faintly a smile of unrivaled joy appearing on his face.

"It really worked."

He said breathlessly, amazement present in his voice. I smiled playfully at him my heart soaring when I realized that I had been the one to create that wonderful smile for him.

"Of course it did, now come on we only have an hour before your family wakes up and the dust wears off."

I suddenly felt a warmth in my hand and realized that he had taken my hand in his, the small seed of affection planted in my heart was beginning to grow. And then he looked at me that wonderful smile still in place and I felt my heart flutter as if it had wings of it's own. He smiled at me and said two words,

"Lets go."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: hey this is my second chapter! Banzai! Banzai! It took me four hours and eighteen minutes to complete after I somehow managed to over come my writers block. Hope you like it please message me if you have any questions. ARIGATO. -Annie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(CHAPTER THREE: POWERS UNKNOWN) **

We flew forever, or at least that's how it seemed to me. All I could concentrate on was the wondering look on Light's face, which had until recently had only been cold and calculating. I cannot explain the change, it's was like the dim shimmer of the moon being replaced by the brilliance of the sun. I was blinded, my entire existence had been narrowed down to one man Light. I was alive because he was, I continued to breath because he did, if he died I would too. I suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for Misa Amane, Light had somehow managed to inspire total loyalty without lifting a finger. We would have to deal with her before she sent those tapes to the TV station and ruined everything. But for now all was well I just had to focus on Light, and the low humming of our wings through the air.

He looked at me and smiled, at that moment I knew I had a small portion of his trust. I was determined to earn the rest of it. And then he spoke dragging me out of my thoughts,

"Are there any other powers gained through fairy dust?"

His eyes glittered as if sprinkled with fairy dust themselves, I nodded.

"It depends on the strength of your motivation, the stronger your purpose in life the more powers you obtain."

As I said this a proud smile lit my face, at Light's curious stare I elaborated.

"Light-sama has mastered every power, of course."

A small self satisfied smile touched his lips, a low chuckle sounded at the last part.

"Besides invisibility and flight you have gained the power of shape-shifting you will be able to change your size and appearance, the increased senses of sight, hearing, smell, and taste. Oh and I almost forgot,"

I paused and reached into my front pocket where I kept a small pocket knife, I took out the knife and made a small cut on my index finger, I presented the finger and the small drop of blood to him. He stared at me.

"Drink it, a drop of my blood will allow us to communicate telepathically, and allows you to pass through solid objects even without fairy dust."

He still looked slightly unconvinced, but still he grasped my wrist and put my finger between his lips. I gave a small gasp as he began to suck the blood from my finger, it was utterly sublime. It felt as if he had rewired my nerves, my every bone throbbed with pleasure, my heart felt as if it had stopped and suddenly been shocked back to life. It was as if he was sucking out my soul in a strangely pleasurable way, and then it stopped. My vision cleared, Light was staring at me a slightly shocked expression on his face, only then did I realize I was panting heavily. I blushed furiously and attempted to compose myself.

"I apologize for my behavior, that was the first time I've ever shared my blood before. The sensation was rather overwhelming."

My blush was still crimson, and I stared at my feet embarrassed. I was horrified, how was I to have known that sharing blood would feel like that?! He stared at me for a few more moments and then let go of my wrist, I brought the cut up to my lips and ran my tongue over it. It healed instantly, I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up Light was looking at me shocked again, (I really have to stop surprising him, he might have a heart attack).

**(AN: OMG!! I'm having a laugh attack because of the irony, Light dying of a heart attack! Author is sitting in a corner giggling… Sorry about the interruption.)**

"Fairy saliva and tears have healing powers, sadly those powers do not apply to humans even with fairy dust and blood."

I looked at him apologetically, he shrugged and we flew into the night. For the next hour we explored as if we were strangers in a foreign land. The whole city glittered with lights as if it was encrusted with diamonds, and it was if the world was whole again and the rotten infection of evil had been exterminated and all that was left was perfection. We glided through our dream world until our hour was up, then we returned to his home. We stepped through the window into his room, and his translucent wings faded into dust and were gone. He looked at me and spoke,

"Will there be any side-affects?"

I knew what he was asking,

"Nothing serious, there will be a slight difference in your appearance but it shouldn't be too noticeable. The changes will occur within the next few weeks, of course the more often you use fairy dust and it's powers the faster the changes will progress, it shouldn't affect your daily life."

He nodded, and went to his bed then turned to me and asked a question I had just been wondering.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I can shrink myself and sleep on one of your shelves."

He looked at the wooden shelves beside his bed, and then at me and sighed. He got up and went to his closet and after rummaging for a moment returned with a handkerchief and an ashtray. I looked at him confusion printed across my face, he walked up to the book shelf moved a few books around, placed the handkerchief in the ashtray, and placed the ashtray behind the row of books.

"Shrink."

I did, I flew over to him and went behind the row of books towards my makeshift bed. I climbed over the edge of the ashtray and made myself comfortable in the piece of fabric which until now had been only a small square of cloth to find it was now a luxurious quilt. He moved the books back so my small room was now dark and left a small opening so that I could leave if I wanted to. He looked at me for a moment and then murmured,

"Goodnight."

He sounded more like a god when I was small his voice boomed like thunder, I burrowed deeper into my blanket a whispered back,

"Goodnight Light-sama."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: hey sorry it's been a few days, here's chapter three, hope you enjoyed it, I know he keeps being shocked that won't happen as much from now on, it was just because she's showing him all her powers and stuff right now. Please read and review. -ARIGATO -ANNIE) **


End file.
